


燥

by Tenero



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenero/pseuds/Tenero





	燥

  
黄仁俊是被热醒的，睁着一只眼抬头看了眼明明还开着的空调，好一会儿才反应过来热源来自于身后的李帝努。

闭上眼回想起傍晚他把可乐不小心洒在李帝努床上的场景，黄仁俊把脸都埋进了被子。

虽然很快就拿纸巾擦了但还是湿了一大片，而且还是甜甜的可乐，摸上去黏糊糊的。黄仁俊想了会儿还是先把被子拿起来去找了姨母帮忙清洗。

回来的时候就看到李帝努刚把汗湿了的T恤脱下来，空气中散发着李帝努独有的荷尔蒙，黄仁俊刚开口说着，“对不起啊，我刚刚不小心把饮料洒在……洒在……”，李帝努听到声音就转了过来，黄仁俊顿时就被眼前这个人精瘦却带着腹肌的腰腹部吸引了过去，话说了半句就突然忘了该说些什么。

“被子？”李帝努看着黄仁俊呆愣在那里，笑了声帮黄仁俊接了下去，顺便还把因为练习而汗湿的松紧带裤子往下稍微拉了拉。

黄仁俊心里羡慕着李帝努的身材，摸了摸自己软乎乎的肚子，叹了口气移开了视线，又想起刚刚自己做了什么，脸一红抱歉道，“啊对对，我不小心洒在你被子上了，抱歉…本来想等你回来再弄的，不过我怕留久了不好洗，刚刚忘记问新被子了，我现在去帮你问吧。”

李帝努拿掉手上的手表放在黄仁俊床上的枕头边上，边往浴室走边说，“不用这么麻烦，反正到明天晚上被子就好了，今晚我和你一起睡就好。”

  
接着就是现在这样了，黄仁俊此刻心想着，早知道会这样，他一定一定去找姨母要新被子！

身体往前挪了一挪，避开身后这人抵在他屁股上的东西，他从没遇到过这种事，此刻完全无法平静甚至还很手足无措。

虽然这种事在他们这个年纪再正常不过了，但是他本身欲望并不高，连晨勃都不多，有时候连手都不用干脆直接等自己冷静。

男孩之间偶尔也会讲些不着边际的荤话，但从没一起身体对身体的，遇到这类私密的事。

黄仁俊越想越热，身后的人却突然往他这边凑了，一只手还伸过来揽住他的腰，用力一收，黄仁俊的背就贴上了李帝努的胸膛，下身更是紧密地贴合在一起，比他刚热醒时还要过分。

黄仁俊此刻尴尬地想直接找个地缝钻进去，却也不敢吵醒李帝努，要是李帝努醒了看到现在的一幕，他干脆不要做人比较快。

空气安静到黄仁俊只听得到自己的心跳声，隐约地还能感受到他臀肉上那贴着的一跳一跳的硬物。慢慢想往前挪，至少离开一点点也好，一点点就好。

但刚挪了一点点，身后的人突然动了。

李帝努本来侧着的身体往前压，脸往前凑去，贴着黄仁俊的脖子，呼出的气息也一下下地打在上边，激起了黄仁俊一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

他的身体几乎被压地趴在了床上，李帝努侧压在他身上，呼吸也越来越急促，原本揽着他腰的手蹭着睡衣探进了他的衣服里面，摸着他的腹部。

黄仁俊呼吸一窒，李帝努的手火热，身体也火热，他几乎被压的喘不过气了，黄仁俊觉得这个情况超出他预想了，刚想把压着自己半边身子的人推开叫醒，李帝努的手就摸进了他的裤子，他的，内裤。

探进去的手把黄仁俊的裤子都往下滑了滑，露出半边屁股来。李帝努的另一只手不知道什么时候从黄仁俊的身下伸过去，等黄仁俊反应过来的时候，他被李帝努的一双手几乎抱在他怀里，一只手从衣服里往上摸着他的胸，一只手往下握住了他还疲软着的东西。

黄仁俊差点叫出声，好几口气喘不上来，眼泪几乎都要被眨出泛红的眼眶。

还好李帝努的手马上离开了那东西，但是黄仁俊还未松一口气，下一秒他的裤子就被扒了下去，李帝努勃起的阴茎隔着他自己的裤子就贴在了他的臀部。

黄仁俊着急地把腿弯起来，想把裤子拉回来，身后的人像是才反应过来为什么这么难受，把自己的东西从裤子里解放了出来，然后仿佛找着了自己的位置，摸着黄仁俊的腿弯，大手捏着上边的那条腿，微微抬起，就往那空隙里挤。

李帝努勃起的，炽热，跳动的阴茎与黄仁俊的臀缝毫无阻碍地贴在了一起。

黄仁俊呼吸都停了，他被吓地咬紧了自己的牙关，不知道是汗液还是什么，他感觉自己的腿根有粘腻的液体，灼热地几乎要把他烧光。

李帝努的手还紧紧捏着他的大腿，黄仁俊推着他的手想挣扎出来，就被一把握住卷进了那只大手。

上边那条腿自然下落与下边的腿并在了一起，他立马感觉腿间夹着李帝努还勃起的阴茎。

黄仁俊羞愤地往前挪想远离那根紧紧贴着他臀缝甚至埋在他腿间的危险物，但是立马就被李帝努一下子又拉了回来。

身后的人像是不满他的挣扎，压着他的身体也越来越多，到最后他一只手被压着完全不能动弹，另一只手甚至只能撑着床才能防止李帝努把他紧紧压在床和他的怀抱之间。

黄仁俊侧着头大口地呼吸，李帝努的嘴贴着他的侧颈，高挺的鼻子贴着他的耳朵，嘴巴和鼻子总有气息呼出。

身后的人用手并着他的腿，李帝努开始在他的腿间慢慢摸来摸去，黄仁俊心里一跳，炽热的东西慢慢在他腿间缓缓抽插，顺着他的臀缝，顺着他的腿根，然后深深埋进去，再抽出，如此循环，并且越来越快，黄仁俊心间一片慌张。

汗液混着分泌的液体一下一下蹭在黄仁俊的腿根处，根部一直被湿热的伞头蹭过，李帝努的嘴已经从他的脖子吮吻到他的耳朵，下身也一刻不停一下不落地在他腿缝间抽插。

他被这毫无保留的动作以及强烈的背德感刺激地几欲哭泣，此刻他什么也不想，他只想快点结束。

身后人的力气突然变大了起来，一下一下地像是要把黄仁俊钉在床上。

李帝努咬着他的后脖子射了，埋在他的腿根处射了出来，黄仁俊忍不住哼出了声，热浪吞噬了他的脑袋，几乎掩面。

他从未想过有一天他会和李帝努以这样的姿态纠缠，甚至，李帝努还射在了他身上。

李帝努的东西还埋在他腿缝间小幅度的动着，突然地，黄仁俊身体僵住了，他羞愤地用手捂住了嘴。

黄仁俊勃起了。

即便已经用牙齿紧咬着自己的手，黄仁俊还是忍不住松了口，手也慢慢往下摸到了自己被刺激地勃起了的阴茎上，还有李帝努射出的东西在他腿间，他的上面也沾到了一些。

窗外的夜还深，这是一个再普通不过的夜晚，黄仁俊微微转了脑袋把羞耻的眼泪蹭在枕头上，嘴巴咬着枕头的布料让自己不要呻吟出声。

他想不明白为什么变成这样，但是情动的身体让他一改以往，克制不住地想抚摸自己，甚至有一瞬间他希望李帝努的手能帮帮他，黄仁俊羞愤地呜咽出了声，手圈住已经满是液体的自己的东西，上下撸动了一下他就忍不住呻吟，只要一想到那是李帝努射出的精液他的身体就忍不住从心底颤栗。

他甚至忍不住小声用气音不断叫着李帝努的名字，像是这样叫着才能填补自己心底发烫的情动带来的空缺。

正当他满脑子混沌地安慰自己时，一只大手猝不及防地整个包住了他的手以及他的阴茎，胸前的手动了起来粗鲁地用指尖划着，脖子上贴着的嘴也用牙齿咬着他的后颈，一串低沉沙哑的还带着情欲的话语贴着他的肌肤、耳廓、血管，一路来到了他的心脏，一下子将他炸得心跳都停了。

“我帮你。”

李帝努的手直接握住了他的阴茎开始撸动，黄仁俊的神魂才猛然归位，他一下子哭了出来，情欲带来的羞耻心和被发现的害怕让他整个人都像被火烧了一样发烫，连原本硬着的东西也吓到了。

李帝努的吻一个个落在他脸上，黄仁俊被翻了过来正面朝上，李帝努的身体压在他上边，下身还是挤在他两腿间，手正放在他疲软的阴茎上。

黄仁俊羞愤欲死，捂着脸闭眼哭，推开李帝努挣扎着想起来，被李帝努拉下手臂十指交缠。

李帝努醒了，他居然醒了，黄仁俊置身于巨大的恐惧中，他忘了明明是李帝努先在他身上自慰的，满脑子都是偷偷弄被发现的羞耻。

——

被子早就不知道被踹到哪个角落，李帝努安慰地一下一下亲着黄仁俊的头发，但是黄仁俊还是闭着眼哭，身体在轻微地颤抖，手贴着他的胸膛不是很用力地推着。

湿热的吻在眼睛和耳背之间来回徘徊，吮吸着滑落在两边的眼泪，他埋在黄仁俊的肩弯惹得身下人一阵颤栗，又贴着黄仁俊发烫的耳朵轻轻地亲了一下又一下，接着顺着脖子往下亲了一路。

绵密的亲吻和温热的呼吸激地黄仁俊连呼吸都停了，脑子一片混乱来不及思考李帝努为什么这么做，他只觉得浑身都滚烫得很。

睡衣的纽扣被一颗颗解开，李帝努凑近后热气尽数喷在了那已经挺立起来的小巧乳首上，充血的乳尖被捏着抠着，然后瞬间被湿热的口舌包围，黄仁俊小腹一抽，连好不容易找回来的吸气都带出了勾人的哼声。

胸口被吸咬出一个又一个红印，黄仁俊羞于现在的姿势又被弄的很舒服，原本张了张嘴想说点什么，眼前却被一只手盖住，是李帝努的手。

这双手骨节分明，可以完全包住他的手，黄仁俊想起李帝努用这双手帮他按过电梯按钮，帮他弄过耳返，给他理过衣服，举着他在舞台上一次又一次地安全落地，摸过他的下巴，牵过他的手，还紧抱过他。

但是这给过他无数安全感的手，现在正粗鲁地撬开他的嘴，四处搅动着，压着他的舌头让他无法吞咽，液体沾湿了李帝努的手指，从嘴角溢出，往下打湿了枕头。

眼泪口水和汗水让他整个人都变得一塌糊涂，在轮番的攻势下黄仁俊根本撑不了多久，身下又颤颤巍巍地站了起来，抵在李帝努的腹部，可怜地吐着透明的液体，黄仁俊觉得自己快要溺水了。

李帝努放开嘴里被他吸地深红的乳头，直起身在月光下看着满眼盛着泪水的黄仁俊，胸口起伏不定，嘴里是他的手指，一只手揪着身下的床单，另一只手紧攀着他的小臂，像是溺水之人握着手中最后一块浮板，因为过于用力甚至发着颤。

一寸寸看着黄仁俊的身体，像是一头雄狮逡巡着自己的领地，看到猎物浑身发紧只等一个时机，扑上去撕咬拆吃入腹。

黄仁俊已经开始无意识地吮吸着他的手，李帝努看得口干舌燥，背肌紧绷，好像随时都准备把他的猎物吃掉，慢慢俯下身，完全笼罩住了黄仁俊的身体。

两人的汗早就湿了床单，黄仁俊感觉有液体在顺着他的臀缝往下滑，起初他以为是汗水，一丝丝痒意让他难耐地扭动了一下，动作却突然戛然而止，他想起那才不是什么汗水，是李帝努之前射出的精液，此刻正全部顺着他的臀缝慢慢往下滑到穴口处。

这太令人崩溃了，黄仁俊张嘴摇头想摆脱李帝努的手，撑起身要往外挣扎，他不敢对上李帝努的双眼，他不知道李帝努是怎么想的，觉得这只是欲望作祟，气氛鼓动了欲念导致了他们做出逾越的行为，现在停止还来得及。

李帝努抽出了手，把黄仁俊摁回床上，带着他口水的手握住了他的双腿，连带内裤把睡裤往下一拉，又觉得不满足似的将所有裤子都脱掉了，像是被剥了皮的橘子，露出里面柔软的果肉，无力的搭在李帝努的两边。

“李帝努！”他吓得惊声尖叫，妄图阻止李帝努头脑发热的行为，但是喉咙发紧，不管怎么都只是哑着嗓子叫着李帝努的名字，黄仁俊满脸都是泪水口水，却还是张牙舞爪色厉内荏地想教训李帝努。

猛的，房间变亮了一些，黄仁俊瞳孔一缩，看向房门，底下的缝隙亮了起来，外面传来细微的声音，不知道是谁夜里起床饿了还是什么就在外面，黄仁俊紧张地看回李帝努，他无比期盼着李帝努意识到现在这么做是错的。

但是李帝努只是笑，然后毫不留情地把黄仁俊的双腿往外拉，黄仁俊的柔韧性还不错，双腿被拉开，门户大开，黄仁俊的穴口完全暴露在了空气中，在微弱的光下，此刻正一下一下地收缩着，将那些已经液化了些的精液吸进去又挤出来。

黄仁俊明显得感觉到李帝努捏着他腿的手用力起来，内心越来越绝望，却也不敢再大声，生怕门外的人听到，要是进来的话，就会看到黄仁俊只穿着一件早就开了所有扣子的睡衣，大张双腿的在李帝努身下哭着，穴口还留着可疑的液体。

他想并拢腿，但实在力气悬殊，根本无法挣开，双腿还在被用力往外压到极限，身体颤颤巍巍的，一手撑着床一手抵在李帝努的肩上想推开，小声的叫着李帝努让他放开，差点就要哭出来。

下一秒却被擒住唇夺去了呼吸，接吻真是一件奇妙的事，嘴唇和舌头明明是很柔软的，但是为什么他现在被烫得嘴唇发麻，舌头也被人挑起，牙根被舔得头脑一激灵，嘴巴里是一样的牙膏味，其实连头发和身体都是一个味道，但是他们有着不一样的香水味，这让他们在床上有了不一样的交融。

他一定是疯了，等他反应过来时，他双手揽着李帝努的脖子，下面更是硬得难受，脱力得被压在李帝努身下，全身羞耻得发烫。

李帝努再次勃起的器具抵在他的屁股尖，湿滑黏腻，好几次都要碰到穴口，手慢慢揉到了刚刚来过的地方，在湿热的穴口处打着转，边揉边按压，不少液体被挤进穴口，发出粘腻的水声，敏感的身体不受控制地颤抖，陌生地感受着李帝努的手指轻微的戳刺。

黄仁俊紧张的用手扣紧了身上人的肩背和脖子，他来不及确认门外人听不听得到，在李帝努探进一节手指的时候忍不住发出了一声呜咽。

那根手指进去后停了好久，指甲剪的恰好圆润，这使得进去的时候不至于指甲刮蹭，但这太奇怪了，软肉包围着这陌生的手指，黄仁俊全身的感受好像都集中在了那一处。

手指开始在他从未有人来过的地方慢慢破开前进，然后整根没入，软肉火热，挤压着这一根手指，手指屈起又四处开拓，指腹按压着穴道的每一处。

黄仁俊被弄的浑身发抖，双腿肌肉随着李帝努的动作条件反射性的收紧抽搐，要是没有李帝努捏着，恐怕没几下就要软成一滩水，他完全失去了反抗的力气，任由上面的人予取予求。

在他失神间，李帝努硬得发疼的东西已经抵在了扩张柔软的地方，黄仁俊被拢着头发亲了下脸，才聚集视线发现了这危险的现状，手刚抬起来就被抓着摁在耳边。

“我进来了。”李帝努凑在黄仁俊耳边不住地温柔亲吻，下身却也不容反抗地往里送去。

好疼，黄仁俊一下子沁出了眼泪，哭得呼吸不畅，呜咽着让李帝努轻点慢点，就是没让李帝努出去，他被李帝努啃掉了理智，足够的扩张和缓慢的进入又在一点点麻痹他的痛觉。

被摁在床上的手张开来，又握紧，像是李帝努填满他一样，他填满了李帝努手指的每一个指缝，依赖又缱绻。

等到整根没入，两人均松了口气，门外的灯还开着，李帝努低头看着蹭在自己手掌心的人，张着嘴气息不稳地呼吸，看起来像是溺水了，满脸通红，带着水雾的双眸看着他，清纯又色情。

终于摘下了那颗香甜的禁果，没有谁在这种情况下还保留万分的理智。

两个人都是。

气氛焦灼起来，尤其在门外的灯暗了下来后，李帝努的动作毫不留情地放大，双手从黄仁俊腋下穿过回扣住他的肩胛，一用力就把黄仁俊微微抬了起来，往前一拖就把人摁在床头狠狠地操。

黄仁俊被逼在了床头，无论李帝努多么用力，他都无法移动分毫，完全承受着李帝努凶狠的顶弄，膝盖几乎被弯折在他眼前，被进入的地方也隐隐约约能看见，却也顾不得这些，他被操弄得早就失了神，吐出的呻吟混杂着李帝努的名字。

他们甚至没带套，第一次就这样在黑暗中，半强迫半自愿地进行了。

李帝努射的时候没抽出来，每次都全部射进了黄仁俊的肚子，导致最后的时候黄仁俊稍稍一动就感觉有东西流出来，肚子也胀鼓鼓的，他迷迷糊糊地想，明天怎么办，他和李帝努的关系会变得怎么样，但还没想出个所以然来，他就困得埋在李帝努颈边沉沉睡去。

End.


End file.
